Red's Rants: Heroes of Olympus Rants
by Red the Mace
Summary: Here, you will find my rants about a well-known book series known as the Heroes of Olympus. Watch as I pick appart this piece of literature in as gory and gruesome a way as I can.


Welcome to Red's Rants. This is going to be a collection of my rants about Heroes of Olympus. I'll discus parings that I don't like (which is, like, all of them), both cannon and crack, what I hope/regret hadn't occured in the books, all other problems that I have with the Heroes of Olympus series as a whole. Don't get me wrong, I love that series. But, like all good things it has a couple of problems. Plus, virtually every thing I love to watch/read, I love even more to pick appart. I will start with pairings, and the first to recive this honor is the first new pairing of the series: Jason/Piper.

**Jiper**

So, Piper and Jason never really had a relationship, did they? It was simply a trick of the Mist, and I wish that Rick had left it at that. So why did they end up getting together? That will forever remsin a mystery to me. I mean, from what little information about the subject that is provided, I have gathered that Jason was simalar but not identical to the Jason that the Mist created. He seemed to be closer to the "bad boy" type then the obedient, never-breakes-the-rules type that he really is.I think that it would have been more interesting to emphasize that instead of ingnoring it.

Piper and Jason both don't seem happy or comfortable in their current relationship. Piper is constantly complain ing about how closed and secretive he acts towards her. Jason is in unending discomfort from all the questions Piper asks him. Two thirds of the time the two of them are uncomfortable and angry. The rest of their time together, they are madly in love and instantly forgive and forget. The transition is unexplained, jarring and uncomfortable. It's like they go from being realistically conflicted to acting like a copy of Percy and Annabeth. The latter always feels hallow and empty, somehow. Maybe it's because they seem to have heated and exaggerated arguments and make up far to quickly.

Also, was it just me or did anyone else just hate Aphrodite? Seriosly, I didn't see how a relatonship between Jason and Piper was a possiblity, because they were and are so awkward around each other. Why couldn't this all-knowing goddess of love predict that no one would be happy in this relationship that was destined to not work out.?

Also, I feel like I would have like, possibly even loved, Piper a lot more if she hadn't had this whole dramatic love plot with Jason. She wasn't the typical Aphrodite kid and didn't care about her appearance in any way. Then, she started dating Jason (which also made her act more like the typical Aphrodite girl) and he began to influence her way too much. She started caring more about her looks, feeling jealous toward Rayna, thinking only about relationships and using her charm and looks to get her way.

Jason's character didn't develope the entire series, maintaining his stiff, uunrealistically rule abiding personallity. He seems to think that he could change any little thing about New Rome that he likes with an imperious wave of his hand. This 'above the little people' and 'I have to make good decisions for others because appearantly they can't make any for themselves' kind of reasoning is what always made me dislike Jason.

Also, if Jason was so worried about being leader of this all-important mission (which, by the way, he assumed instantly) why is he suddenly so eager to be the leader, and appearantly thinks that he could do a better job than both Annabeth and Percy? Here's an obvious chance for this "huge wieght on his shoulders" to be lifted.

So, yeah. I feel that this pairing really never should have existed. It was based off of what is the equivalent of a dream (more like a nightmare). Also, if they weren't together, it would be Rick's chance to make more than just one character be single. This character (Leo) wasn't supposed be exactally "good-looking".Rick might as well just say that if you aren't atractive, then you won't be able to get a girl/boyfriend or you can only get a date with looks, not personality. Leo even thinks that at one point, I believe in book Rick could have had a chance to make two more people, who are supossed to be attractive, not have a relationship.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and tell me what you thought of today's update of Red's Rants. I hope to post at rregular intervals, but I probably won't be able to post daily. I would love to chat with anyone about Heroes of Olympus or about any rants that I didn't write about.**


End file.
